


Just a Little Rush, Babe

by missvega



Category: I Am Not Okay With This (Comics)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i say theyre 18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missvega/pseuds/missvega
Summary: shameless sydstan car smut(no betas, we die like men)yes i steal my titles from hozier songs, what about it
Relationships: sydney novak/stanley barber
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	Just a Little Rush, Babe

Syd gasped as she sank down, his tip pushing inside her, the feeling of  _ full _ immediately washing over her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when her hips met his, and Stan gave a hard squeeze on her hip bone, biting back a groan. He let her adjust for a moment before he thrusted his hips forward as much as he could, which in all actuality, wasn’t that much, but it still pulled a moan from her lips. Syd slowly started moving, grabbing at one of Stan’s hands to place on her breasts.

“Touch me.” Stan never knew if it was a command or a beg, but he always complied, massaging her soft skin. His fingers teased along her nipple, gently twisting and pulling. He grunted when she fully sank back down, the hot, wetness of her overwhelming him.

Suddenly, he shot his hand to the back of her neck and brought her face down to his, almost knocking their heads together. He captured her lips in a rough kiss, biting and pulling on her bottom lip and sliding his tongue in her mouth. She made a soft noise in surprise before she melted against him. He placed kisses and nips along her neck, slowly moving down until he reached her chest. He took one of her nipples inside of his mouth, licking and biting the sensitive area, before turning his attention to the other one.

“ _ Stan _ ,” she whispered, her breath hot against his hair. The pressure in her abdomen was building, and she could tell that she was close. He looked up at her, his grip on her hip loosening the tiniest amount, ready to let go in a moment. She played with her bottom lip between her teeth, taking a deep breath before locking eyes with him. “Fuck me.”

“Wha-?”

“Fuck me.” Syd repeated, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. “ _ Hard _ .” He stared at her with wide eyes for a moment, nodding slightly once his brain caught up. He grabbed onto her hips with both hands, holding her above him, and thrust up slowly a few times. “Faster.” He sped up his rhythm, his eyes never leaving Syd’s face. He watched the way her lips parted and the way she threw her head back when he did a particularly rough thrust. Drinking that look in, he tried repeating the motion.

“ _ Holy sh-shit, _ do that again.” He did. “More.” He could feel her thighs starting to shake as he thrust as hard as he could. “ _ Fuckfuckfuck! _ ”

Stan brought her hips down to meet his, his cock throbbing at the moans leaving Syd’s mouth. She bit down on the back of one of her hands to muffle the scream that left her mouth as she came. Her walls tightened around Stan as he fucked her through her orgasm, his thrusts becoming more shallow as his climax approached.

He grunted her name as he spilled into the condom, and Sydney fell on top of him, her breath burning against his neck. They stayed like that for a while, their bodies slick with sweat, until Syd pushed herself up, and slid off of him. Stan rolled the condom up, tying it before discarding it on the floor.

“Gross,” Syd said with a small laugh, reaching for her shirt that was thrown somewhere near the front seat.

“I’m not gonna  _ litter _ ,” Stan feigned offense before he passed her her underwear. She mumbled a thanks, easily sliding them back on. They found the rest of their clothes and Stan motioned to Syd with his head to come outside.

He jumped up onto the hood of his car, patting the spot next to him. Syd rolled her eyes before repeating what he did. He slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, laying them both down. They stared at the stars above them in relative silence, with Stan pointing and tracing shapes with his finger to show the constellations.

“Stan?” Syd turned her head to face him, her voice weak. “I-” The words got stuck in her throat, thick and unmoving. He waited a moment before placing a soft kiss on her nose.

“I know. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! it really means a lot!!


End file.
